Fort Pastor
As I walked into the gates of Fort Pastor I realized just how large it was. The Soldiers guarding the entrance glanced at me before returning to take down the random Infected advancing upon them. A large tank was stationed at the entrance, the metal behemoth unmoving in its derelict state. I advanced into the compound where I saw the Marketplace, numerous stores erected in the corner of the Fort occupied by survivors and traders, looking to make a little profit. Around them were tents and small shanties, housing wounded survivors and guards. A constant stream of wounded being brought in. A Bank, Meeting Hall, Storage place and a Records Hall were housed inside the abandoned buildings in the fort, being put to good use. In the center of the compound was the yard, a large pile of scrap with a battered fence surrounding it. A few survivors picked their way through it, looking for anything useful. Last but not least I recognized the small stall set up beside the bank, but when I advanced closer I read the sign above it 'Gamblin' den'. I shook my head and watched a few survivors huddling by a warm fire, I sighed and joined them, hoping to gather some warmth myself. With the gun fire in the back ground... always the gun fire... and the screams, never ending this deep in the city. Fort Pastor is the second farthest outpost from Nastya's Holdout, and is indeed a military fort. It was once the furthest outpost and thus the undisputed go-to location for higher-leveled players. With the introduction of the Secronom Bunker, although Fort Pastor became quite distant from the red zones, it remains highly popular. Fort Pastor is mostly inhabited by refugee soldiers who have been cut-off from, or abandoned by, their units. The ones left in the Fort are doubtless the lucky ones. The others, most certainly were caught off guard and torn to pieces by the first wave of infected, or became infected, themselves. The outpost is guarded by soldiers at the main gate and is the best place to find bosses (Titans, Mothers, Wraiths, Giant Spiders). It is recommended to have high skill weapons and be at least level 35 when one decides to move to Fort Pastor. Like all outposts, Fort Pastor contains the exact same services that Nastya's Holdout provides, including the ability to respawn there after death once it has been visited. It was speculated that Fort Pastor was named after Pastor Bones, the author of a 2D version game map until Admin stated that this is an homage to the 2004 remake of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dawn_of_the_Dead_%282004_film%29 Dawn of the Dead] in which a character headed to Fort Pastor in Wisconsin but was told it had already been wiped out. Location Fort Pastor can be reached by a straight eastward path from Nastya's Holdout, keep on the main road until you reach the large empty block on the map, then head south. Beginners beware of aggro spikes, for they can occur at any time even if one goes single player. Difficulty Fort Pastor is not for the poorly equipped, as it is situated in a orange zone. It is populated by large quantities of mutated zombies, namely blood hounds, tendrils, spiders, large bloats, leapers, brutes and sirens. Boss spawns are highly frequent, and can include Wraiths, Giant Spiders, and Flaming Wraiths. (Note: Bosses may occasionally spawn right outside Fort Pastor, prepare a good weapon as the guards may not be able to help much). You do not need top-notch weaponry and armor to survive here, however it is difficult to kill quickly with low-level items. Some players have recommended having one's Critical Hit, Agility, and Endurance stats at no less than 50 each. Tendrils and spiders are the fastest zombies in the game, and agility is needed to outrun them, however. It will also prove useful in boss fights. Also, it is important to have at least one weapon with a Very High Critical Chance in order to improve the odds of killing sirens with one hit (two at the most for knives or guns firing 1.5 times a sec minimum ) . Mission Difficulty Fort Pastor has more missions than any other outpost. There are currently forty-three different missions at Fort Pastor. #Looting #Search-and-rescue - Rescue a survivor #Search-and-destroy - May involve looting zombies' corpses also. Most of the missions are harder than P-13 missions. For example, when killing a wraith at Precinct 13 you have the help of Chief Jackson and his men but at Fort Pastor you have to kill a wraith by yourself. Very few of the missions are extremely difficult; Big Black Thing, Big, Red and Spiky and Sixteen Legs, and you may require a powerful gun and skill. You can trap the enemies behind a fence and keep shooting it. Team work can also be a help. Outpost Attacks Fort Pastor has frequent outpost attacks, which are difficult for players without experience with rifles, pistols and melee, but it is possible to survive with these weapons. The guards will be more of a help than at other outposts, as they all wield assault rifles. But the guards will only attack zombies that are within their range and not the ones a player is attacking. Multiple mutants can spawn, depending on whether you can kill those that already appered or not. Players who choose to fight the swarms from the confined spaces of the outpost gates should be careful not to get caught between a wall and an attacking zombie, especially if a Bloat happens to be close by. The tight quarters can make it all but impossible to escape to a safe distance before the Bloat explodes under the continuous fire of the guards and other players. Crowd control weapons are not needed. Out in the relatively open space of the street, an experienced player can easily take on the swarms with melee, chainsaws, rifles and pistols. However, chainsaws are not reccomended when fighting bloats or spiders. The video below shows how to use a chainsaw against zombies and what minimum requirements are needed. Grenade launchers are the most efficient choice because they can hit multiple zombies and be used behind walls. Note: If you stand in one spot for too long, you won't receive EXP for kills. It is possible to survive in a Fort Pastor OA with simply a melee weapon. In the example seen in the video below, a grinder along with a critical hit stat of 60. This video shows you how to survive an outpost attack in multiplayer with a Grinder. Loot The frequency and quality of loot in the area is high, since Fort Pastor is located in the orange zone. It is possible to loot 5.5mm and 7.5mm rifle ammo around the Fort, and .45 and .50 handgun ammo as well. It should be noted that 12.7mm rifle ammo, Grenades, 9mm rifle ammo, 12 gauge, and items such as Red Wine and Nerotonin-2 can be found in the NE and SE zones before reaching the red zone. Common Loot #Level 21-30 food / Level 31-40 food (very close to Fort Pastor) #Level 21-30 meds / Level 31-40 meds (very close to Fort Pastor) #.40, .45 and .50 handgun. #20 gauge, and 16 gauge. Uncommon Loot #12 gauge. #Grenades. #5.5mm rifle, 7.5mm rifle, and 9mm rifle. #40 - 80 proficiency weapons. #Mesh SLX, Mesh-RX2, Reactive SLX, Reactive XT800. Rare Loot #12.7mm rifle. #90 - 100 proficiency weapons. #Exterminator Mesh, and Exterminator Reactive. Loot Route The best end zone loot route for inexperienced players is the NE-EZ loot route (North-East End Zone). The directions are: *Head up 8 blocks *Head right till you reach a dead end *Head up till you reach a hospital However 'Pastorians' should be aware that the end-destination is a black-danger zone, meaning extremely powerful zombies inhabit the area (long-arms, tendrils and rumblers are the most common). And the bosses are massively powerful zombies which are capable of taking down inexperienced survivors (Flaming Giant Spider, Black Titan, Flaming Wraith) with ease. It should be cautioned that Black Titans are the most common boss in the black zone. For those low level players who are just getting to Fort Pastor or anyone who finds themselves broke and without supplies, there is a simple loot route 1 block away from the Fort. Just remember that this is in the orange zone, so loot will vary between lvl 20 and lvl 40 food and medicine. You won't get rich, but it should be enough to get you on your feet again * Leave the Fort and head to the bottom right corner of the map. Head down * As soon as you enter the next area, look at your map. There should be two buildings on your left. Go into the second one * Loot all the floors of that building, then head back to the ground floor and leave through the bottom door * 5 steps down should be the entrance to the next building. Loot all the floors and then leave through the bottom door * Head straight down, then go into the next building to the left of the one you just ran into. Loot and then head back to the Fort For new players who don't want to risk death, just go 3 blocks down and enter the hospital found at the bottom right corner of the block. There should be plentiful loot spots inside, with enough supplies to keep a level 30 player going. Gallery Southern Entrance of FP.png|Southern Entrance of Fort Pastor. Eastern Entrance of FP.png|Eastern Entrance of Fort Pastor. Junkyard Nastya2FortPastor map.png|Route to Fort Pastor from Nastya's Holdout. Capture.JPG|Route to Fort Pastor from Dogg's Stockade. P 13 to Fort Pastor.jpg|The route from Precinct 13 to Fort Pastor Category:Locations